


Make your Choice

by Baby_Dweet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Gore, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dwight Fairfield, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Dweet/pseuds/Baby_Dweet
Summary: Dwight is secretly an omega acting as a beta getting suppressants from the Entity. One rough trial with the Nurse, he is the only one left alive in the trial. The last generator finishes then he feels his body freeze as the Entity whispers loudly in his head "RANCOR". He was about to escape through the hatch but the Nurse blinked passed through quickly and made him go down. Before he could get killed by the Nurse she smelt a sweet familiar scent that omegas produce. She then realizes she the survivor is an omega. "Child are ok, I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were a fellow omega" she gasped out. "A-are you going to hurt me!?" Dwight stuttered out. "No, you are safe with me. " "Have you told anyone else your an omega?" Sally questioned. "N-no, not yet at least." Dwight answered tears welling on the corner of his eyes. "I advise you stop taking those suppressants because they are going to hurt you more child" Sally lectured him. "H-how did you know I had suppressants!?" Dwight asked. "Your scent are dulling and that is a bad sign of suppressant overuse" "Trust me you want to stop those suppressants child, and if any alpha tries to harass you I will protect you" Sally said in a motherly tone.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic btw so please comment so that I can know how to improve. -0w0-  
> Updates would be sporadic so don't be suprised if I update like twice a day or once a week. I currently have classes so I may not be able to update that much. Please give me your opinions and thank you for at least reading this. Btw love all baby dweets or get face camped by insidious leather face in the basement.

~0~0~0~

Dwight was taking his suppressants behind the camp where no one can see him. He felt a chill in his shoulder, "TRIAL" the Entity whispered in his head meaning a trial will be comming soon and the fog would engulf three others. "Just do gens, help others and don't get caught then escape, easy enough right?" He spoke to himself. 

~0~0~0~

Dwight was engulfed by the fog and transported to the Crotus Prenn Asylum. He saw beside him Claudette, the kind beta botanist, next to a generator. He can see the outline of two others near him specifically Bill, the protective alpha father figure, and Jane, the motherly omega figure, inside the asylum working on a gen. He heard screaching in the distance meaning the killer is The Nurse. He separated with his team to do a generator across the map so that they don't get caught together.

~0~0~0~

One generator left but two survivors left including Dwight himself and Bill. They are both on their last hook. He is almost finished with his generator when he heard Bill scream in agony and being picked up and tossed onto a hook. The last generator finishes then he feels his body freeze as the Entity whispers loudly in his head "RANCOR". He ran quickly to find the exit gate or the hatch. Dwight heard the faint airy sound the hatch makes in the main building. He was about to escape through the hatch but the Nurse saw him and blinked passed through quickly and made him go down. Before he could get killed by the Nurse she smelt a sweet familiar scent with a hint of distress. She then realizes she the survivor is an omega. "Child are ok, I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were a fellow omega, my name is Sally" she gasped out. "A-are you going to hurt me!?" Dwight stuttered out. "No, you are safe with me child." She paused for a while "Have you told anyone else your an omega?" Sally questioned. "N-no, not yet at least." Dwight answered tears welling on the corner of his eyes. "I advise you stop taking those suppressants because they are going to hurt you more child" Sally lectured him. "H-how did you know I had suppressants!?" Dwight asked in panic. "Your scent are dulling and that is a bad sign of suppressant overuse" "Trust me you want to stop those suppressants child, and if any alpha tries to harass you I will protect you" Sally said in a motherly tone. Dwight cried softly next to the Nurse that is now patching him up. "Hush, there is nothing to be ashamed to be a male omega" "Actually they are more treasured so think that you are special" "They won't judge you for who you are and if they do they have to deal with me." Sally reassured Dwight. "T-thank y-you S-sally" Dwight quietly sniffling on Sally's shoulder. "Now go back and escape, please promise me to stop those suppressants" Sally said. "I-i promise." Dwight slipped through the hatch looking back at Sally with a small teary eyed smile.

~0~0~0~

Dwight came back to the camp fire exhausted from the rough trial. He already saw Bill, Claudette and Jane back at the fire doing their own things. Dwight was thinking who he had to talk to first. "Claudette maybe because she was one of my first friends here or maybe Jane because she is another omega" Dwight thought to himself. Choosing the latter, going to Jane. "Hey there sweetie watcha want dear?" Jane asked sensing a hint of distress but was confused due to the fact it was so faint. "Jane can we talk p-privately" "Sure thing sweetie" Dwight and Jane went to the secluded part of the camp where no one is right now. "So what do you want to talk about hun" Jane asked. "U-um can you please tell no one about what I'm telling you know?" Dwight said. "Sure thing sweetheart." "I-i'm an omega" "............... Omg sweetie why didn't you tell me, are you using suppressants, you need to tell the othe-" "N-no I-i mean I can't yet b-because I-i'm scared of what the others might think considering we are the only omegas here with Kate. I-i just want to be subtle about being an omega considering there are too many a-alphas in our camp a-and an-." Dwight rambled. "Hush sweetie it's fine if you want to go slow with it but stop using those suppressants because those are nasty ok hun" Jane told Dwight. "O-ok thank you Jane" "No problem hun just tell me if any alphas are bothering you." they walked back to the camp to see Ace, Bill, Nea and Feng playing cards, Claudette and Adam sharing information about plants and other trivial things, David watching the card game, Quentin sleeping with Laurie next to him, Jane ushered Dwight to tell Kate about his situation as well. "Hey there Dwighty and Jane care for some singing?" "U-um Kate can I tell you something?" Dwight asked. "Sure thing hun" "I-i uhh am an omega" Dwight whispered quietly. "So that's why you smell like that, don't worry I will keep you safe from those alphas plus you're a cutie so you might be hunted by them so be careful" "Thank you Kate" "No probs Dweety boy". Dwight is too emotionally exhausted and went to his own tent to sleep.

~0~0~0~

Hours passed when Dwight woke up. There isn't going to be a trial for this week so he went to the supplies to arrange them. That's where he saw Claudette tending to her plants. "Had a good sleep Dwight? " Claudette asked him. "Y-yeah I didn't have a nightmare this time." "Well that's good to hear, are you going to arran-" Claudette paused and smelt a sweet scent next to her. "Uh Dwight do you smell that?" "O-oh that. T-that's u-uhh me" "Dwight your an om-" Dwight covered her mouth. "Shush please don't say that out loud" Dwight hushed. "Ok ok I won't but why didn't you tell me. Actually don't because I know how anxious you are about yourself." "Just know I'm here if you need me Dwight." "Thanks Claudy" "No problem Dweet" "By the way, are you planning on picking an alpha?" "W-why would you t-think that Claudy?!?" Dwight exclaimed pink tinting his cheeks. "Just asking since I've seen you stare at Jake." Claudette said teasingly. Dwight covered his face blushing red while Claudette was laughing. "Or do you want David to be your mate?" Dwight blushed redder than before. "I'm going now." Dwight hurriedly walked away. "Aww come on Dweety I was just teasing you." Claudette yelled at him. Dwight went back to the storage where they put all their equipments for the trials like tool boxes and medkits and started arranging and sorting through them when he heard come near him smelling a familiar pine scent from Jake. "H-hi there Jake are you here for a toolbox or flashlight?" Jake paused to smell his surroundings smelling a sweet cinnamon scent coming from Dwight. Dwight was now sweating from the nervousness and walked away from storage but Jake grabbed his hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were an omega Dwight?". 


	2. Object of Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight's distress is spreading through the camp alerting everyone of the new scent. How will the others react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that ya'll actually read this poorly writen fic. (-TwT-) Thank you for the support and comment any suggestions you might want to add.

~0~0~0~

"Now why didn't you tell me you were an omega Dwight?" Jake whispered into his ear. Dwight wanted to run, he was so anxious he produced too much distressing pheromones that it reached the campfire. "Hey guys do you smell that?" Nea asked. All the survivors nodded but Claudette, Jane and Kate were already gone to find Dwight. The alphas, David, Bill, Ash, Steve, Jeff, Yui and Felix, already realized that there was a new omega due to the unfamiliar scent of cinnamon and mint. The others heard shouting from a distance comming from Jane. "Jake let go of Dwight, can't you see he's in distress?" her voice was commanding and it made Jake release his grip but when he saw the others he grabbed Dwight's wrist again snarling towards the alphas of the group. Jake was lenient on making Dwight his mate. "Jake I said stop." Jane said and Jake listened for once but still kept a vigelant eye for any alphas trying to claim Dwight as theirs. The others were shocked that Dwight their nervous leader was an omega. Jake saw David eyeing Dwight seeing how he wanted to claim him as well and he growled. "Let's give the poor lad a break shall we, he 'as to' ave a break from bein' overwhelmed." David put his arm around Dwight's shoulder secretly spreading some of his scent on Dwight and Jake was seething. Laurie saw Dwight still uncomfortable at the alphas near him so she stepped in. "Now I agree with David but no alpha should go near him for now in the mean time ok?" Laurie said at the alphas mainly at Jake and David since she saw what was happening between the two. "T-thanks Laurie" Dwight thanked Laurie with tears welling on the corner of his eyes, on the verge of panicking. Claudette, Jane, Kate and Laurie comforted the distressed omega while the others seem to still be shocked that their leader is an omega and a cute one at that. They all settled back to the camp still talking about the recent commotion that happened at the storage area. "So who do you think Dwight will choose to be his alpha?" Meg asked Nea. "I don't actually know. Have you seen how Jake and David acted around him?" Nea said. "The other alphas were also looking at him like he was a snack." "Well he is a male omega." Jake was thinking on how he can claim Dwight while David was also in the same boat. Bill went to Dwight to comfort him as protective father figure would do. "You doing ok there kid?" Bill asked sincerely. "I-i'm just overwhelmed at how the others reacted but other t-than that I'm fine." Dwight answered. "It's ok kiddo I'm gonna protect ya and if anyone tries something funny to you let me know so I can teach them a lesson ok kid?" Bill reassured him.

~0~0~0~

Hours passed when the survivors woke up, all except for Dwight who was sleeping sound in his tent in the middle of the camp. The others looked at him and smiled at how cute he looked while sleeping while David and Jake were glaring daggers at each other silently arguing on who will wake up the sweet omega. But stopped when Bill saw both of them and glared back at the two like an overly protective father. Bill went to Dwight's tent and gently nudged him to wake him up. Dwight released a bit of pheromones which made some of the alphas look at him hungrily. Bill saw some of them and growled at them to back of. It worked wonders how an old alpha can scare a bunch of alphas. Dwight then woke up and felt better but he's wondering when his heat will come because he took those suppressants for far too long so he's thinking that he is going to have a very uncomfortable and painful heat soon. His thoughts stopped when Bill was ushering him to go with the others to eat their breakfast. The other survivors were already there. Kate and Claudette saved a seat for Dwight while Bill went to Jane. Laurie and Zarina was cooking for them. The Entity gave them food so they can sustain themselves but there is always one or two trials every week. The Entity gave them bread, eggs and bacon for today. They all ate together but had their own groups. Feng, Nea and Meg were eating together and talking about how cute Dwight would be if he put on Feng's bunny hoodie which Feng was considering on making Dwight wear it. Jake was eating by himself but also keeping an eye on Dwight while David was also eyeing Dwight. Dwight was eating with Claudette, Kate, Laurie, Zarina, Nancy and Cheryl. Ace, Quentin, Adam and Tapp were eating together. Ash, Steve, Yui, Jeff and Felix are also in a group. Bill and Jane overlooking them all in case if anyone makes any ruckus. They all finished and went to do their own things. Dwight was still worried for his upcoming heat and the next trial for next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will the first trial against an alpha killer so comment on who this'll be. I'm thinking of Myers or Evan maybe even Anna. But ya'll should suggest on who will our baby dweet will be up against.


	3. Thrill of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight stumbles in an unexpected trial against the Trapper. The dusty remains of the MacMillan Estate specifically the rotting two story building of Coal Tower. The place littered with trash but also remains of scrap metals from bear traps. The smell of rotting flesh surround the area but there was a stronger scent wafting the air whiffing through Dwight's nose. ALPHA!!! His head recognizes that scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. (* TxT¡) I've been trying to keep up at school but homework keeps on piling and some of my free time was used to get to rank 1 on both killer and survivor so sorry for the late update. Enough with my excuses, please leave comments for any suggestion you want to say.

~0~0~0~

The crackling of the campfire and the faint snoring can be heard throughout the camp. Dwight was still awake contemplating on what to do for the next trial.

'Should I use Laurie's techniques or should I use Adam's?' Dwight lost his train of thought when rustling was heard beside him. 

"Why are you still awake Dweet?" Nea suddenly spoke startling Dwight. "Oh its just you Nea, I-i umm am thinking of what to do next trial" Dwight explained. "Don't worry about that too much Dwight. Just do your best and not hide in lockers when the killer is near ok. Just bring a medkit. We have a lot of those lying around" Nea suggested. "Thanks Nea" "No problem nerd now go to sleep".

The survivors all woke up, ate their breakfast and prepared for their upcomming trial. Dwight was holding his medkit. Checking the third time if he had the correct items inside his medkit.

"Ya nervous luv?" David suddenly spoke beside him.

David was beside him, arms around his shoulder. His scent went through his nose. "Don' worry luv, I may be there to protect ya". David said holding a key with a unique wedding ring attached. "I-i'm just fine D-david". Dwight stuttered.

Jake was holding his toolbox. Gripping the handle too tightly that it made a dent on the handle. He saw the interaction to both of them and he wasn't going to be shown up by another alpha. He was determined to protect Dwight.

As the each survivors held their own items and offerings for their trial the fog envelop all of them. Each of them going up against different killers.

~0~0~0~

The fog transported Dwight at the second floor of Coal Tower. 'A Macmillan map this trial huh' Dwight thought to himself. He sees the outline of Jake below him and David's aura outside the building. 'Does it really have to be both of them with me?' He sighed. A strong scent invaded Dwight's nostrils. 'A different alpha but who?' Dwight immediately went to repairing the generator in the building. David and Jake following suit.

Dwight's heartbeat is getting louder. 'The killer must be nearby'. The killer's presence is unnerving Dwight. Making his hands shake while repairing the generator. Jake already left. He can see his aura close by. David also left to find totems. He feels the heartbeat getting louder and hears footsteps comming from downstairs. He ran to the ledge and jumped of the building but the killer saw him drop. Dwight looked back. It was the Trapper. The strong alpha scent is comming from him. Dwight ran to a nearby pallet. Waiting there until the Trapper gets too close and slams it down. 'I gotta run but this'll distract him' he threw a pebble to the main building. Making sure that no one was there so he won't give away their location accidentally. The Trapper fell for the diversion and went to the main building.

~0~0~0~

'Now where is that little omega? He'll make a great pet' Evan thought to himself. Evan was getting excited his favorite survivor was an omega. Thinking of how to claim him. He heard a loud explosion comming from the other side of the map. 'Someone must have blew up a gen' Evan went to the source of the sound finding Dwight running away from it. 'HE IS MINE'.

The Trapper was behind Dwight catching up. He ran to the shack thinking it might be safe to loop. SNAP. Dwight screamed as the bear trap dug its teeth into his ankles. He sees the auras of Jake and David nearby but the Trapper already grabbed him. The Trapper sniffed his neck and growling at the survivor. He saw a nearby hook and went to go for it.

Jake was near where Dwight was picked up. Determined to keep him safe, he immediately went to the hook and sabotage it and went to the other hooks and sabotage those. The Trapper was getting agitated at the saboteur but his anger increased as Dwight wiggled of is shoulder running away as far as possible. Two generators just lit up and it made Evan more frustrated. He picked up his traps just to find two of them broken to pieces by the saboteur. The killer saw Feng clicking her flashlight at him. "Don't touch our Dweet you fuck" Feng shouted profanities at him and Evan started chasing Feng around.

Dwight was on the other side when he saw David getting near him. "Don' worry luv I'll patch ya up jus' sit still" David said while wrapping his ankles with bandages. "Be careful when running next time ok luv?" David asked him. Dwight only nodded. They both got back to the main building and started to repair the generator. It was quickly finished since it was already halfway done. Then another pop of a generator was heard. One more to go.

Jake was running the killer around while Feng, David and Dwight started to repair the last generator. Feng separated from them cleansing the last two totems of the map. When the last generator lit up the Killer became extremely mad but he bacame faster and felt stronger than before. He saw David and started chasing him. He could almost taste the powerful swing hit the back of the scrapper but felt all his power drain. That's when he saw Feng break the last totem.

'THAT BITCH' Evan cursed under his breath. Feng was now laughing clicking her flashlight at him. But then he saw someone at the corner of his eye, Dwight was going to run into the trap. 'I can at least get my pet' Evan grinned maniacally when he heard the aforementioned snap of the trap.

"DWIGHT YOU BOOSTED BITCH WTF." Feng screamed at him. Evan went to the trapped survivor picking him up. Jake went to the nearby hooks and started sabotaging them. David was blocking Evan while Feng was flashing her light at him. Jake then ran to the gate and opened it as Dwight once again wiggled free.

"I WILL CLAIM YOU AND MAKE YOU MY PET" they heard the Trapper shout at them. Jake and David was now fuming at the bold statement of the killer. "Like bloody 'ell is he gonna be your omega 'es mine" David shouted. "He's mine" Jake growled at both alphas while Feng just dragged Dwight back at the camp. 'I swear alphas compare their dicks too much' Feng sighed while bringing Dwight. "Next time watch where you run ok Dweet?" Dwight nodded.

~0~0~0~

Dwight was extremely exhausted mentally and physically from the trial. They were the first ones to get back to camp so Dwight went to his tent and immediately slept on his makeshift bed. 

When Dwight woke up he felt his body heat up. 

~0~0~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sleep schedule is fucked up but I can still function so yay? Please comment and leave Kudos if ya'll like this god forsaken fic. Love ya'll. (¯w¯)


	4. Inner Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight's heat crashes at him at full force. Releasing pungent pheramones throughout the camp. What chaos will ensue to the camp and it's survivors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School really likes to give a fuck ton of work. Sorry for the really late update. Trying to prioritize my school work so I might be updating less and I am getting writers block as well. But I am determined to finish what I started. Please leave comments for any suggestion I would appreciate it. (0¯w¯0)

~0~0~0~

A cold breeze passes by the camp. The survivors return back to camp one by one. Dwight was still asleep in his tent while the others were talking about their recent trial. "And then the huntress hatchet flew past us and we all escaped" Felix chatted with the others telling their experiences as well.

A heavy scent of cinnamon and mint wafted the air. The chatter stopped. Dwight came out of his tent. Struggling to walk his knees weak and his pheramones are on overdrive. The alphas are struggling to not lose control. "T-too H-hot n-need a-alpha" Dwight whimpered. Jake and David went close to Dwight but was stopped by Jane and Kate. "Dwight your in heat you need to stay away from the alphas for now" Jane said. "B-but I-i n-need them n-now" Dwight weakly protested. Jake and David were now growling at Jane and Kate for interfering. "Dwight is in no good condition for you both to claim" Kate said to both alphas. "D-david J-jake please t-too hot" Dwight pleaded. Both alphas are about to go feral.

"BOTH OF YOU BEHAVE" Bill shouted at the two alphas. Bill then stepped in to protect Dwight. Both alphas hesitantly backed off. Dwight fell his knees are too weak to support him. Jane and Kate helped Dwight up. "Dwight you need to go back to your tent. Rest there until your heat goes away. I know its hard to resist but you need to resist those urges ok?" Jane said. "O-ok" Dwight went back to his tent. "Claudette can you watch over Dwight and take care of him?" Kate asked Claudette. She nodded in response. "I will get some towels and herbs first for Dwight" Claudette said. "Thanks hun" Kate thanked Claudette.

~0~0~0~

Jake was going through his items spotting a mask resembling a tiger. He burned the mask and was taken to the Red Forrest. Jake was still fuming from the recent events and was taking a stroll on Red Forrest should clear his head. The light drizzle, crows cawing, wispy fog making him relax. He sat down on a nearby log. 'Dwight WILL be MINE' Jake thought to himself. Thinking about how to aproach and court Dwight. About how he can claim him. About how he can ravage him. Jake's pent up energy went to his trousers. 

The chatter in the camp was back. The alphas were ordered to stay away from Dwight's tent for the meantime. Tossing from his makeshift bed, Dwight was writhing in his heat. A towel on his forehead and tea beside him. Claudette sitting down next to him watching over him. Replacing the towels every now and then. 

~0~0~0~

Laurie and Jane were cooking their dinner. Pork cutlets and fried fish with rice. Food was being served. Dwight woke up feeling a bit better but was still in the influence of his heat. "Dinner is ready, do you want to go out or eat here?" Claudette asked him. "I-i want to e-eat outside" Dwight answered softly. "Ok but I want you to stay away from the alphas right now ok?" Dwight nodded. Dwight stood up and walked slowly. His knees still weak but enough to support him. 

"You ok there sweetie?" Jane greeted them both. "Here's both of your dinner" Jane gave them plates full of food. "T-thanks J-jane" Dwight faintly said. "No problem sweetie". Dwight slowly ate while listening to the others. 

David was eating at the other side of the camp. 'That omega is mine' he thought to himself. After dinner David went to his tent to do his 'business'. All that pent up energy has to go somewhere. The next trial is next week. They still have time to rest and strategize for the next trial. 

Dwight went back to his tent alone. Drinking the tea Claudette prepared for him. He wants an alpha near him right now but he knows it's to risky. He wants David and or Jake beside him for comfort. He eventually falls back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what would you suggest happen in next chapter. I currently am out of ideas so I need a little help. Should it be another trial or courtship by either Jake or David.


	5. Iron Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This focuses more on one pairing but don't worry I'll write a KingField chapter soon. Sorry for the late update again. I'm trying to catch up in school lately.

~0~0~0~

Dwight was preparing for the next trial. Key in hand and a peice of purple cloth with knots on its end in the other as an offering. The Entity will send them soon as the ominous fog creeps closer to the camp. The others were also anticipating the upcoming trial. Everyone was enveloped in fog, sending them to different locations and start their trial to appease the Entity. 

Light drizzle and a cold breeze washed over on Dwight. Tall trees surrounding the area. A cabin in the distance. 'Mother's Dwelling it is then. Hopefully the others spawned next to me' Dwight thought as he saw three familiar auras of the others. 'Meg, Zarina, and Jake this should go well I hope' Dwight started to run over to the nearest generator. Meg following him behind. They started working on the generator as the other two survivors' aura faded away meaning they separted to different locations. 

Humming was heard from a distance. Dwight almost crossed the wrong wires as he heard the humming close by. "Pay more attention Dweet we don't want the Huntress to find us quickly" Meg quietly said. Dwight nodded but Meg started walking away towards the humming. "I'll buy you some time. I'm sure he heard the generator being worked on. Finish this as I run her around ok Dweet" Meg ordered.

The lights were brought to life as the generator was finished. Dwight didn't hear Meg shout in pain so she must have lost the killer. Dwight ran towards the cabin hearing another generator halfway done. He saw Jake working on it. He immediately started working on the generator. A hatchet was thrown across the forrest. Dwight can feel his side flaring in pain as the hatchet dug throught his side causing him to cross tge wrong wires making the generator explode. Blood seeping out the wound staining his clothes. The humming is getting louder. 

"Come here Dwight" Jake ushered Dwight away from the building they ran far from the cabin but the Huntress' humming was still close by. Dwight was whimpering in pain as he grabbed his side. "Hush Dwight didn't I teach you how to be quiet when hurt" Jake whispered as he placed his hand covering his mouth. Jake was practically hugging Dwight's side as he covered Dwight's mouth. Dwight could smell the strong scent of pine filling his nose with delight. "Hmmph ah~" Dwight moaned from the pain but also from the scent. Jake heard the faint cry from Dwight but still waited for the humming to go away. The Huntress saw Meg and started chasing after her. Jake started patching up Dwight. His body rubbing against the omega placing his scent on Dwight. Dwight was still in pain not noticing Jake's actions until he felt Jake sniffing his neck. Dwight resisted the urge to moan and squirmed a bit. Jake was done patching up Dwight and they both went back to finish the generator in the cabin.

Dwight was perplexed at the recent interaction with Jake. Shaking his head to forget the past interaction to focus on the task at hand. Dwight heard two more generators finish as both him and Jake finished the generator in the cabin. 'One more to go' Dwight thought to himself. That's when he heard Zarina cried in pain as she got hooked. He saw Meg was still running the Huntress around. Dwight went to save Zarina off the hook as a hatchet went flying by towards the hook Dwight was standing by. Dwight shouted in pain as the hatchet hit his back. Zarina left to go heal herself as the Huntress was going back to catch her prey. Another hatchet connected to Dwight's legs making him fall.

Anna was delighted to see the omega helpless picking him up going to the basement. She was scenting the helpless omega while carrying him. Then she heard growling from behind her. She turned around to see the Saboteur growling at her. Jake was following the killer trying to block the Huntress from going to the basement. Anna was furious but she doesn't want the omega wiggle free so she went to the closest hook. Jake caught on to this and went to the hook aggressively destroying the hook. Dwight got off the Huntress' shoulder as he heard the last generator finish. Adrenaline coursed through Dwight's veins as he pushed himself to run away as far from the killer.

Anna was beyond furious as she lost her prey. Chasing the saboteur as she threw hatchets at him. Jake was dodging every hatchet that was thrown at him. Each hatchet throw had so much force it almost cut through the tree. A stray hatchet throw missed Jake but didn't notice the hatchet wasn't for him. Dwight screamed in agony as the hatchet dug through his shoulder. Almost fainting from the pain. Jake was now furious but picked up Dwight bridal style "Don't pass out yet I'll protect you omega" Jake said as he was carrying Dwight to the gate Zarina was opening. "Hurry up!" Jake shouted at Zarina as the gates opened. A hatchet nearly grazed Jake's legs. Meg was behind him trying to cover Jake as he was carrying Dwight. 

All four survivors escaped the match as they faintly heard the Huntress shouting in Russian. They were back at camp. Dwight was now unconscious as he was carried to the camp. Jake put him on his tent. Injuries heal after a match but the exhaustion stays. Jake gave Dwight his jacket covering him in his own scent. Dwight was now safe and asleep. Jake laid down next to Dwight sniffing the sweet cinnamon and minty scent of the omega.

~0~0~0~

David came back to the camp after a match against the Pig seeing Dwight wearing Jake's jacket around him with the other alpha's scent all over him but saw no mark on his neck yet. David was fuming but tried to be rational and planning his move to try to pursue Dwight. But his competion was already ahead but David was determined to claim the omega as his. But he has to be patient. 'This is goin' to be dead hard but it'll be worth it' David said to himself as he was in charge of cooking for tonight's dinner. He is going to make something special for the omega. 

~0~0~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving Kudos for the story I really appreciate the love ya'll give even though this fic is as shit as my sleep schedule. But I digress, please leave your comments for any suggestion for the next chapter or changes.  
> (-*w*-)


	6. Save the Best for Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no n-no NOOOO P-PLEASE TAKE ME I-INSTEAD SPARE T-THEM PLEASE! " Dwight pleaded the scent of distress at its peak. The fog surrounded Dwight as he was taken to a new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the long update. I'm trying to get some inspiration and hoo boy does Tumblr give you a lot to work with. Btw feel free to comment any suggestions so I can have a good grasp on what ya'll want. This chapter was inspired by PinkBellPepper's work Bear-Traps and Crows so go check out their work. (>w<)

~0~0~0~

'Haddonfield again?' Dwight materialized in the familiar neighborhood as he checks his surroundings for the aura of his teammates. The faint yellow outline of Laurie can be seen at a distance while the other two cannot be found anywhere near. 'I'll meet up with her to work together maybe' Dwight pondered while crouching towards Laurie's aura. She is already working on a generator as Dwight pays attention to his surroundings. "Hhhff" He could hear a faint breathing nearby but he can't pinpoint where as he felt being watched by someone nearby. "Psst Laurie let me help you" Dwight sprinted to the generator as both of them started working on it. "It's almost do-- ah" Laurie pulled Dwight to both sprint away from the house "Laurie what was that for?" Dwight asked through his panting as the scent of distress was emanating a bit from Dwight. "He was watching us. Shh be quiet Dwight okay" Laurie reassured the omega "Just stick by me okay" Dwight nodded in response as both survivors try to repair a different generator.

Once the generator was finished Laurie split of to do another generator as Dwight found a chest on the roof top of one of the houses and looted. 'Damn it's a broken key. Might save it later though if I had my tokens with me it would've been useful' Dwight tries to find another generator as he heard someone scream in agony. "Claudie" Dwight whispered as he crouches his way over to the hooked survivor.

The trial was progressing fast as Laurie began being really agressive on generator pushing while Dwight unhooks and heals his team whenever he can. Claudette also helps in healing but is stuck to repairing generators due to her being on death hook. Jake being chased by the Shape and distracting the killer from going to his teammates is doing quite well. The last generator pops and the gates are powered.

A chill runs down Dwight's spin as he feels his blood drain from his face as he notice the Shape has gone back to teir 3. All of his teammates are on death hook while he hasn't been touched the entire match. 'Shit I need to save them I can't let them protect me because I'm a helpless omega. I am no where near helpless' Dwight tries to follow the killer's terror heartbeat as he remembers that remembers that there was a secret offering by the killer. His blood runs cold as he sprints his way to the gate but he is too late. 

Jake, Claudette and Laurie are all down next to an exit gate. He sees the Shape pull Jake up and reach for his knife to stab him in the heart. "no no n-no NOOOO P-PLEASE STOP KILL ME I-INSTEAD SPARE T-THEM PLEASE!" "DWIGHT YOU FOOL RUN" Jake protested loudly as does the others "PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE" the Shape drops Jake down on the ground Dwight sobs while his pheramones waft everywhere as the Shape comes closer to him.

"Don't you dare touch HIM" Jake growled trying to pick himself up but it was futile. Laurie crawling towards Dwight glass shard in hand. The Shape grabs Dwight and uncovers a part of his mask to smell the sweet omega scent. Dwight was still sobbing as he tried to struggle against his grip. Until he felt a sharp pain on his neck and fainted.

Laurie, Jake and Claudette watched the whole thing and began shouting. "YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU MARK HIM GIVE HIM BACK" Jake ferociously shouted but he is at the brink of death as all three of them are losing to much blood. Laurie crawled to the Shape's leg and stabbed him. The Shape looked down as he kicked the bleeding survivor to the ground. All three were nearing unconsciousness as the Shape pulled the gate lever down as he let the others bleed out."DOn'T LeAVe wITh HIm yOU fuCking BaSTard" Jake shouted one last time as he bled to death while the Shape picked up Dwight and carried him back to his realm. 

~0~0~0~

"Wh-here am I? How d-did ah~"Dwight woke up light headed as he tries to recall his last trial 'Was I killed? Did the others escape? Why isn't there any fire or warmth?' Dwight trying to recollect and recover but then he notices a pain in his neck and sees blood. 'No no no no no no

No

No

no

no' 

Dwight looks around to see he is in a different realm. A different place with no one in sight. He can't see anyone with his bond. He panics as he touches the still bleeding mark. 'Please tell me it's not permant please. I just want to be with my family. I miss Claudette's garden, Laurie's cooking, Jake and David's scent. I just want to go home' Dwight cries as he curls himself into a ball. He doesn't notice the heavy brearhing nor the footsteps until it's late. He sees his captor the Shape staring at him with curiosity. He can smell the heavy alpha scent filled with lust in the air. He scrunch his nose and covers his face with Jake's scarf. "W-what do you want?"

~0~0~0~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS FORCE MARKED?! WHERE IS HE?" David shouted his alpha scent covering the whole camp. "I SAID HE GOT TAKEN BY THE SHAPE HE FORCED A BITE ON HIM AND TOOK AWAY FROM US WHILE WE WHERE BLEEDING TO DEATH" Jake shouted with equal frustration and ferocity his scent is also overwhelming the others. "It should've been a three man mori but Dwight interfered and got kidnapped I'm sorry" Claudette apologized as she sobbed knowing her best friend was taken away from her.

"It's not your fault Claudie we'll get him back" Laurie reassured as she gripped hard on a glass shard she was bleeding. "Once I see my brother again I will slit his throat in two" The whole camp was silent as the devistating news of Dwight's kidnapping was announced. Most of them were crying while others were preparing their best tools to enact revenge on Dwight's captor if they every encounter them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions and feedback. I'll try to update more often and stay safe out there ya'll. See ya'll later. (0w0)

**Author's Note:**

> BTW comment on which pairing you want more of "KingField" or "ParkField". Thank you for reading (0¯w¯0)


End file.
